


Lets Start A Hive.

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Affection, Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Bugs & Insects, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubcon Cuddling, Eye Contact, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Grinding, Hands, Honey, Human/Monster Romance, Impregnation, Monsters, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Original Character(s), Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: A young queen beegirl is on her nuptial flight looking for a mate to help impregnate her and start her hive. She loves caressing her chosen human with her extra hands and giving them lots of snuggles. Her chosen hubby is however being difficult and so she needs to be more "persuasive"
Kudos: 16





	Lets Start A Hive.

**Author's Note:**

> Lewd audio script. Character can have a voice distortion effect to make it sound more "insect like" but that's entirely optional

[F4M] Let's start a Hive [Request Fill][Monstergirl][Queen Bee Girl][Drugging][Rape][Grinding][Gentle Fdom][Cunnilingus][Blowjob][69][Prostrate Teasing][Eye Contact][Impreg][Forced Cuddling][Kissing][Nicknames][Good Boy]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Voice can have a distortion effect. This isn't mandatory. This is just my usual go to for bug based monstergirls. Otherwise just have fun making the character however you like. Improv any lines you feel need to be changed)

{Forest sounds are optional}

[Soft fluttering or buzzing sounds of her wings]

Ohhhhh fiddlesticks! Where did my prince go? 

Hmmm not over here. Nope not here. 

[Excited Gasp]

Oh there's the cutie!

[Fluttering then Thud]

There you are, sweet thing. 

Why would you run from me?

Especially when I still haven't had my fill of cuddles from you.

[Sound of skin grazing and gentle moans of contentment]

Mmmmmm that's right sweety. Don't fight it. Just enjoy my softness. 

Feel how warm and soothing my fluff is my prince. 

Let me get all my hands under this pesky shirt of yours and feel what I'm working with. 

[More satisfied little moans and giggles as she forces the snuggles with him]

Its a good thing I found you. I have big plans for you dear prince. 

Oh? Well its my nuptial flight season silly. 

Its the time when queens fly out and find our mates. 

Now guess who the lucky one is I chose to be my beloved prince and help me start my hive?

[Giggle more shuffling from cuddling]

Thaaaaat's right I chose you, and now I'm covering you in all my sweet pheromones so no other queen have have you. 

Well, I'm not a queen *just* yet. After all, I need a hive for that. Think maybe you could help me with that...hubby?

Oh why do you look so apprehensive? [Giggle] its alright, I promise I'll love you so so much my sweet prince. 

[Soft breathing and gentle kissing on his face]

Don't you want to be taken away by such a cute princess my sweet? Can't you smell the dilectable scent of my body in my kisses?

Come now Darling its a simple choice. You can come willingly and let me love you, or I can make you. Either way I promise you'll love me and ill treat you oh so comfortably. 

[Shuffles sitting up]

So? Whats your- oh darn it! Running again?

Oh well, make you it is then. [Playful laugh]

[Fluttering of wings then another thud]

Got you again cutie. I suppose *make* you is your choice huh?

You know, in a strange way I was hoping you'd choose this. I like to play a little rough. There certainly is a nice thrill in chasing you hubby. 

Now behave. Please don't move around too much, I don't wanna hurt you too bad. Oh there's no need to be afraid, I don't plan on killing you baby. I could never do that to my sweet mate. 

[Giggles] Yes queen bee venom *can* kill but its mostly used as an aphrodisiac. And when I give you the right dose, you'll feel so good and relaxed you'll just drift away. 

[Soft gentle moan and deep inhale as she stings]

Mmmmm sorry, I lost my composure there baby. Stinging you made you give off your own little pheromones. And I couldn't help but savor them.

Shhhhh baby. Don't worry I'm here. Let my venom warm you and just drift away into a nice nap. 

Shhhhhh dont fight it sweety. The sooner you accept this is happening the happier you'll be. I promise. 

Come here. Let me comfort you. Feel my hands caressing your back, and let me hold your cute face with my others. 

Feel my loving touch on your sweet face and your strong back and lets snuggle. 

[Soft moans and shuffling from cuddles, do you]

(Spoken softly, can be whispered if you prefer)  
Shhhhh here just relax against my fluff and my breasts. Let them be your pillow as you drift away to a nice sleep. Shhhhhhhh

Oh how adorable. Your eyes are glazing over. 

Here my darling, let me give you a sweet good night kiss. 

[Affectionate and soft kissing with some skin grazing from cuddles. Improv what you want]

[Her voice steadily fading]  
Were going to have such a wonderful time together sweety. Once you wake up from your nap we'll be at my hive and I'll help you realize just how much you really love me. 

[Fade in with her on top moaning in her sleep cuddling]  
Mmmmmmm no. No. Hes *my* prince. Mine. 

Hes all mine. Ill love him. And give him all the cuddles and love he will ever need. 

[Yawn]

Oh sweety. You woke up. [Giggle]

Oh sorry,you just looked so cute asleep there I couldnt help but make a bed out of you. 

Did you have a good nap? [Giggles] Well I know I did. 

I was having a lovely dream. I was thinking of you and I together in our hive with all our pretty little daughters. [Giggles] Of course silly *our* daughters. 

Can't you see? Our hive is looking a little lonely right now without the buzzing of our babies. 

Don't you want to help your queen with that sweety?

Oh don't worry bout your clothes. I tossed them off there in the corner somewhere. Besides don't you feel much happier having me on top of you "snuggling" on you like this? Dont you enjoy the feel of your bare skin against my naked royal body? Doesn't it feel heavenly having my pussy glide along your "stinger"?

[Moans and giggling as she grinds on him]

I think with all the "snuggling" I'm giving you its making your stinger wanna poke me there badly honey. Mmmmmm I guess my venom is still having an affect on you. Feels good having you poke me while I grind against you like this. Starting to show interest in your queen hubby?

[Soft kissing and moaning.improv what you like. Sloppy or reserved up to you]

Oh baby. Why do you turn away? Don't want me to kiss you? Oh pish posh with that, I know you want me. I guess I'll just have to convince you some more. 

[Some minor struggling as she holds his arms down with one set of arms and strokes his face with the other]

[Giggles] It's a good thing I have 4 arms. Otherwise it would be much more of a hassle to make you behave. Now that I have your hands down. Lets make you look at me with my spare hands. Come baby let me "convince" you how much you love me. 

[Affectionatly kissing, Improv]

Mmmmmm your arms have gone limp. You taste it right? The sweetness in my kiss. [Giggles] That's my royal jelly baby. Usually its to help make our daughters become queens but when we queens give it to our mates,It helps make them more...loving. 

Oh don't worry you'll still be able to move your body baby. My jelly will just make you think of your lovely queen all the more. You'll feel the overwhelming urge to love me. To please me. To fuck me.

[Some more kissing sloppy,Improv what you like]

It also has another effect. It makes your seed very potent. I want all your cum baby. On me. In me. Serve and mark your queen. I can feel your cock poking me even harder. Did you enjoy my snuggling that much?

Good boy. Of course you enjoyed your queen cuddling her pussy against your strong vigorous cock. How bout some more [lustful exhale] intensive cuddles and some kisses from your beloved monarch?

[Moans as she dry humps him harder and kisses him. Add any improv you like]

Are you enjoying yourself baby? Good just relax and enjoy the pleasure of indulging in your queen. Let that urge,that need to impregnate me fester and grow. 

Your mouth hanging open from my kisses is so arousing. So much desperation to taste your queens lips my love. Do you wish to taste more of my jelly? Good boy. I wouldn't deny you anyway. I love you after all. Here have as much as you want, taste it off my tongue lover. 

[Very sloppy kissing and moans from grinding. Improv what you like]

Mmmm your poking me so much baby, is that need to mate getting stronger?

Yes my sweet that's a good prince. Rub it against my pussy harder. Let my sweet honey cover you. Not yet though baby, I know you want to plunge it inside me and violate me. But I want to indulge in you some more. I want you to feel that urge so much it becomes unbearable. 

Rub it on my clit baby. That's it that's a good prince. How bout I add some jelly to my love honey too?

[Loud breaths and spits as she drips jelly on his cock moaning a lttle from him rubbing against her. Improv as you like here]

Mmmmm look how messy your cock is. Covered in my love honey and my jelly. Looks so tasty I might want to make a treat out of it. Oh you want that? You want your queen to debase herself like a common worker and suck your cock my sweet? 

[Moans grinding her pussy more against his cock. Do you here]

If you want that sweety you need to ask your queen properly. You need to beg me in that cute desperate voice. Now say it clearly my sweet. Say how badly you want your queen to suck your cock. [Pause and giggle] Such a good prince. 

However I want to feel you kiss me down there too. I want to stain your face with my love honey. Be grateful my darling, its not everyday a queen allows herself to be tasted. 

[She puts herself in 69 and sucks him gently with some moans from being eaten out. Make any improv you like]{wet sounds optional}

Such...a...yummy cock. So succulent tasting my honey and jelly mixed with your precum baby. 

[Gasp] ahhh yes my love be a good servant and suck on my clit. Be gentle now its...AHH SENSITIVE. 

Oh such a cheeky boy sliding that tongue so deep inside my pussy. Do you want my honey to stain you that much?

[More intense blowjob sounds gasping from time to time from the cunnilingus. Improv as you like]

So good baby keep pleasing your queen. I can feel your need in your cock getting stronger. How bout I massage your balls? Does that feel good? AHHH your licking [gasp] so deep again. I guess that's a yes but...don't get cocky baby. You forget I have my extra hands and I am still your queen. That means I can do this too while I massage your balls. 

[She moans sucking and popping his cock out her mouth as she sticks a finger in his ass with her extra hands]

[Giggles] You gasped so loud when I stuck my finger in your butt my love. Have you never gotten teased here? Oh how delicious. Listen to your moans. 

[Deepthroat sounds, lip pops, improv what you like]{wet sounds from 69 or bj optional}

Your ass is squeezing my finger so tightly baby. Your cock is getting so thick in my mouth too. Are you about to cum? Go ahead let me have a taste of your sweet cum before you breed me. Fuck me with your tongue don't forget to please your mate. 

[Moans more from getting licked]

Ahhhh thats it my prince. Lap up all my honey dripping from my pussy as I eat this pretty cock and tease your tight asshole and knead your balls

Go on cum from having your queen suck you and tease your ass. Keep licking me deep in my pussy. Make me stain your face in my honey. 

[Giggle and moans deepthroating then gulping.Improv as you like can edge if you want]

[Gasp then smacks her lips]

Mmmmmm delicious. I can taste just how strong your seed is going to be. [Giggles] oh my. I seem to have made such a mess of your face with my honey. The sight is quite mesmerizing. Was it bliss to taste your queens fertile juices sweety? Hmmm in fact let me taste it off you. 

[Soft licking sounds]

Hmm not bad. However I can see your cock is still eager to have fun. Yes my love its time now. Time for us to mate. Let me mount you once more. Mmmmm I can feel how hot you are. Let me spread myself open for you. Are you ready my prince? Once your cocks inside me, we won't stop mating until you empty yourself completely inside me.

Now let me use my extra hands and guide you to my entrance. Mmmmmm so warm. 1...2...3!

[Loud moan as she sits on him hard giving him kisses throughout] 

Ahhhh so thick my love. [Giggle] Of course you deflowered me my prince. Queens mate the first time during our nuptial flight. Oh but let me just lay on you first while I...[moans] get used to you. Let me trace my fingers all over your body with all my arms. 

So much better than when we were in the forest eh? Now you're so eager to please your beloved queen. [Gasp and single moan] ohhhhh you bucked your hips so hard. Is your need to fuck me overwhelming you? Do you want to breed your queen? Spill your seed irresponsibly inside me and impregnate me? [Giggles] Good boy. I love you too my *King* 

[Moans as she starts riding him hard with sloppy kissing. Improv what you want]{wet sounds optional}

Good my love. Just enjoy me on top of you. Let me squeeze your cock and drench you in my honey. Come let me hold you close. Stroking your chest and your back with all my hands. Press my breasts against your chest so closely. Enjoy the softness of my royal fluff. Good my sweet. Buck your hips up into me. Go as deep as you can. Gaze into my eyes as you breed your queen.

[Louder moans as she rides harder steadily getting more lustful, have fun improving]{wet sounds optional}

Keep looking at me my love. Don't think of anything but that urge to cum inside me. Give me your seed. I want to bear your daughters. We'll make such tasty honey when they arrive. Harder baby. Give in to your base instincts. 

Scratch my back between my wings. Ill scratch you back and make you keep looking at me. Good boy. Keep going, I feel you getting closer. Dont hold back my king give me your seed. Cum deep inside me with that potent cum. Keep looking at me as you explode. Fill me up. Think of nothing but breeding your loving queen. Do it. Do it. DO IT!

[Moans and screams for orgasm. Improv any dialogue you want]

[Coming down enjoy afterglow]

Hold me close sweety. Don't pull out. Keep it inside me. I don't want to spill a single drop. Let me just clench you inside just to be sure. 

Mmmmm you gave me so much. There's no way i won't make strong daughters with this much potent seed. Mmmmmm lets rest sweety. We have the rest of our lives together to keep making more bees for our hive. 

[Giggles] I love you too my king. I told you I would make you understand just how much you did. 

[Gasp and moans]

Oh my my. Eager to claim your queen again? Such a ravenous hubby. Well I did say we wouldn't stop until you were satisfied. [Giggle]

[Kissing and fade out]


End file.
